


come and put your name on it

by neilwrites



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, M/M, Pining, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilwrites/pseuds/neilwrites
Summary: “Okay,” Erik says, moving back just far enough to look him in the eye. “So nice seeing you again, Nicky.” He bites his lip and gives Nicky yet another once-over, and Nicky’s stomach does a somersault. “Really nice.”He feels awkward like he hasn’t in years, leaning in to talk, noticing how the height difference almost isn’t there anymore. “I- How have you been?”“Nicky,” Erik says, silencing him with a piercing stare. “You wanna make out?”
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	come and put your name on it

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday nicky here's some dick, u deserve it
> 
> unbeta'd and i'm unbothered
> 
> (title from rihanna's 'birthday cake' bc i love being unoriginal)

There’s sweat dripping down Nicky’s half-bared back, his cropped shirt sticking to his skin. His eyes are open but unfocused, taking in the lights that keep changing colors, the throng of people around him moving in tandem, and Nicky smiles, lets himself get lost in it. 

He can exist here, and he can be no one. He can act how he wants to, he knows this place, these people.

Oh  _ hello _ .

He doesn’t know that one.

A grin stretches his lips and he moves towards his target. The man is tall, extremely well-built, his blond undercut begging for Nicky’s fingers to run through it.

He sways his hips and recognizes the exact moment the man spots him. It’s the exact moment Nicky recognizes him too, his heart skipping a beat.

“Erik?”

The man --Erik, definitely Erik, what the fuck-- tilts his head when he hears his name, or more likely sees it form on Nicky’s lips, and steps closer to look at him.

He gives him a once-over, which Nicky would be flattered at if he wasn’t losing his damn mind right now, and he says, “Do I- Nicholas?”

Nicky forces a smile onto his face. “Nicky,” he corrects him.

It was far too quiet for Erik to hear, and Nicky’s confidence is gone with the wind.

Erik leans in to talk directly in Nicky’s ear, while Nicky is assaulted with his smell, his aura, this overwhelming sense of home. “What did you say?”

Nicky clears his throat, can feel his hands getting clammy. “I said it’s Nicky.”

“Okay,” Erik says, moving back just far enough to look him in the eye. “So nice seeing you again, Nicky.” He bites his lip and gives Nicky yet another once-over, and Nicky’s stomach does a somersault. “Really nice.”

He feels awkward like he hasn’t in years, leaning in to talk, noticing how the height difference almost isn’t there anymore. “I- How have you been?”

“Nicky,” Erik says, silencing him with a piercing stare. “You wanna make out?”

There’s a brief moment where Nicky doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know if he imagined it until he sees Erik’s hand --large hand, oh god-- reach out to cup his face. He internally swears at his indecision, sees Erik start to move back and figures, this opportunity will never happen again.

He grabs Erik’s flimsy excuse of a shirt and tugs him close.

Everything around him disappears when Erik’s lips touch his, his hungry snarl shaking Nicky to his core, and he lets Erik do what he wants, undergoes it. He lets himself melt into his arms, trusting Erik to hold him up, which he does, of course he does. 

Erik tastes like sunshine, tequila, and lime. His hands roam over Nicky’s body and Nicky feels so incredibly tiny, taken care of. They land on Nicky’s exposed hips, his thumbs tickling his stomach, and the tips of his fingers dipping into the back of his tight jeans.

Nicky whines into the kiss, needy and horny, and Erik bites his bottom lip to shut him up. Nicky’s arms try to wrap around Erik’s and when that fails, he ends up just grabbing at Erik’s biceps, whispering “Fuck,” and making Erik laugh against his lips.

Nicky can feel Erik hard against him, knows Erik can feel him too, and he moans, nerves forgotten because Erik is  _ Erik _ , and how could Nicky be nervous around him?

It’s a few minutes, hours, weeks later when Nicky moves away only to whisper in Erik’s ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

It would be okay if it was Erik. It would be fantastic if it was Erik, even.

Erik squeezes his waist, nips at his lips. “You’re drunk, sweetheart.”

Nicky’s dizzy with the sound of the pet name. “I’m not,” he lies.

Erik chuckles, and it fills Nicky with warmth. “Then I’m drunk. Either way, not a great idea,  _ na _ ?”

Uncertainty creeps in easily, and Nicky shoots him a shoddy smile. “Right.”

Erik pulls him back in, kisses him again. “I only mean the timing is off,  _ Schatz _ . Why don’t you give me your number?”

Erik moves them through the crowd of people, to the outskirts of the dance floor where Nicky feels like he can breathe, maybe.

Erik hands him his phone, watches closely as Nicky types it in, and then takes it back to send Nicky a text. He insists Nicky shows his own phone to make sure it was the right number, then tugs him close and just holds him tight. It’s too warm, and yet Nicky tightens his arms, not willing to let go just yet.

It’s another while later, with a bruise slowly forming on Nicky’s neck, that Erik asks him, “Did you come here with friends?”

Nicky nods, flaps his hand in the direction of the balustrade. 

“Let me bring you to them, make sure you’re safe.”

Nicky really isn’t as drunk as Erik thinks he is, but it’s nice to be taken care of, especially when he feels as unhinged as he does right now.

Erik walks him back until they’re a few feet away, and Nicky can see Andrew glaring, Neil staring, Aaron and Kevin slumped against each other on their chairs. 

He wonders what Erik will do to say goodbye, wonders how his family might react to that. He was so comfortable in Erik’s arms, but now he doesn’t know how to feel. Nervous. The nerves are back.

Erik whispers in his ear. “I’ll call you, alright?”

Nicky nods, or at least he thinks he did, and with a final squeeze on his hip, Erik walks away.

He makes his way to their table and feels speechless, anxious for what Andrew will say.

“We ready to go?” Andrew asks, and if Nicky was a dreamer, he’d think there was a hidden ‘You ok?” in there.

He nods and smiles shakily, watches as Andrew kicks Aaron’s chair to wake him up, then chuckles as Aaron does the same to Kevin. 

The drive to the house is quiet, as it always is, and Nicky allows himself to feel happy. He’ll freak out tomorrow.

* * *

He wakes to a text from Erik and lets the anxiety take over. It simply says, “Hope you slept well. x”

So. That really happened then. 

He can hear the twins moving around in the kitchen and arguing about breakfast, which means Neil and Kevin are out and it’s later than Nicky thought.

He doesn’t reply to Erik.

Andrew corners him when he finally does make his way into the kitchen and grabs a plain waffle off the quickly dwindling stack.

“Who was that yesterday?”

“What?” Aaron joins in. “Who?”

Nicky is too worn out to think of a plausible lie. “I- That was Erik.”

“And who is he to you? I recognize the name.”

Nicky blushes. He’s sure he hasn’t mentioned him while sober, but Andrew’s memory combined with some wild nights out means Nicky can hardly keep a secret.

“He was in my host family, in Germany.”

“Age?”

“He’s one year older,” Nicky quickly reassures him. He knows why Andrew asked, and it was never like that. It was never even close to what happened last night.

“And you like him?”

Nicky blushes more. Andrew’s never this chatty. He’s glad Aaron is pretending to read something on his phone instead of listening in, even though he’s sure he is. He’s stopped scrolling five minutes ago.

When he doesn’t say anything, Andrew continues, “You liked him then, too.”

Nicky nods and hangs his head.

“I- We never…”

“So why are you freaking out?” Aaron jumps in, his phone dropped and forgotten.

Nicky laughs and is suddenly very aware of how out of character he might seem to the twins.

“Cause it’s Erik,” he says. “He’s so… Erik.” He shrugs and hopes that’s clear enough. He can’t put it into any other words.

“So what, you don’t have his number?” Aaron asks.

“No, I do. He texted me.”

“What did you reply?”

Nicky shuffles his feet, takes another bite of his forgotten waffle.

Aaron looks at him like he’s an idiot. He turns to Andrew and is faced with the same expression.

Andrew reaches out his hand. “Phone.”

“What?” Nicky says before handing it over, knowing not to fight him. “Why?”

Andrew immediately cracks the phone’s password and is typing something while Nicky’s insides turn cold. “Andrew,” he says. “What are you doing?”

He hears the text tone and moves towards Andrew against his own better judgment and Aaron blocks his way.

That little shit is giggling.

Andrew continues typing, the text tone comes in again and Andrew throws his phone back.

“You’ve got a date on Thursday.”

Nicky guffaws. 

Aaron turns to Andrew. “Great family meeting.”

“Let’s never do this again,” Andrew says.

“Agreed.”

* * *

Nicky has opened the text thread seven times in the last three hours. It turned to eleven by the time he needs to get ready, and he checks it a final time for good measure before stepping out the door. 

It was far too out of character for Andrew to lend him the car, but seeing Erik leaning against his car is equally difficult to believe is real. 

Nicky tugs at the sleeves of his denim jacket nervously.

“Hi,” he says when he finally walks up to Erik, who hasn’t moved from his relaxed stance. Jesus, he looks so good.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Erik says, doing a number on Nicky’s insides. The dimples in his cheeks welcome him home. “You okay?” Erik’s hands cradle his face and Nicky’s nerves start melting as Erik kisses him once, just once.

He leans back to grab something out of the open window of the car, and Nicky is startled to be faced with a bouquet of flowers.

“Happy birthday,” he says and hands them over.

Nicky doesn’t know what to say. “How did you…”

“I remember, Nicky,” Erik smiles. “Of course I do.”

It takes a few seconds for Nicky to remember his manners, and says, “Thank you. They’re beautiful.”

“Wanna get out of here?” Erik says with a grin, and Nicky blushes when he remembers those were his own words.

* * *

They have dinner at some small Italian place where they share a pizza and drinks, and memories. It’s far too easy to talk to Erik, like it hasn’t been five years since they last saw each other. Like Nicky wasn’t a shy, religious, closeted teen last time they spoke. Like the crush Nicky harbored then never went anywhere.

It’s late when they leave the restaurant after the staff had not-so-subtly let them know they were closing for the night.

Nicky is drunk on emotions this time and easily lets himself be pushed up against the car. 

“Whose car is this?”

“Workmate’s,” Erik says, taking Nicky’s hands and planting them on his back.

“How are you here?” Nicky’s sure Erik knows he doesn’t mean it literally, but Erik leans in and kisses his neck.

“I’ll tell you all about it over breakfast.”

Nicky’s knees are weak, and he’d slip if Erik wasn’t holding him up around the waist. His mouth still tastes delicious, even when it’s Italian herbs and clouds. 

“We should-,” Nicky tries to speak, but even he questions why he’s interrupting Erik’s tongue in his mouth.

“Yeah,” Erik breathes and tilts Nicky’s head up, kissing him one final time. And then once more for good measure. “Let’s go.”

Erik drives them to an apartment building not too far away while Nicky texts the twins to let them know he’s alright. They hadn’t asked, but he knows they need the reassurance regardless. It helps that Nicky can see they’ve read his message within seconds.

When Erik gets him inside and pushes him back against the door, Nicky panics. Suddenly it’s very real, feeling Erik up against him outside of the haze of Eden’s, where no one else can see them and Nicky is free to let his thoughts destroy his lust.

“Erik, wait, I…”

Erik leans back without question, trailing his fingers over Nicky’s cheeks, and he trembles. It’s Erik, the way it’s always been Erik. 

“What’s wrong?” Erik asks, kissing Nicky softly when he sees the struggle behind his eyes. “Talk to me, babe.”

“I haven’t,” Nicky starts. “I’ve never.”

It takes a moment before Erik decyphers Nicky’s stilted words.

“Do you not want to? We can do something else.”

“No, I do, I… I just wanted to… warn you. I’m not what I look like.”

Erik brings a hand around Nicky’s jaw and smiles kindly. “And what do you look like? Shall I tell you?”

It’s selfish the way Nicky immediately nods.  _ Please. Please tell me who I am, because I don’t know myself. _

“I see a sweet, beautiful, confident man,” Erik says. “I see the boy I was in love with all grown up, and better than I could have ever dreamed of.”

“Don’t,” Nicky whispers. That can’t all be true.

“Shall I lie instead?” Erik doesn’t wait for a reply to kiss Nicky senseless.

Feeling Erik’s body pushing against him, towering over him, pressing their cocks together, Nicky can only bring himself to beg, “Fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Erik asks, refreshing the bruise on Nicky’s neck.

“Yeah,” Nicky whispers as he tilts his head back, then squeaks when Erik lifts him up, firm hands holding his thighs, and Nicky’s legs wrap around him.

He carries him to his bed in the corner of the room where the moonlight shines through the window, and it’s as intimate as Nicky dreamed about years ago.

Erik drags Nicky’s clothes off, and they laugh as arms get stuck in sleeves, and pants are too tight to easily take off.

It’s comfortable, but Nicky is no less horny when he’s faced with Erik without his shirt. He can’t hold back his whine when his pants come off too.

“Excuse me?” He says from his place against the headboard. “That’s not fair.”

Erik grins. “Come here.”

Nicky bounces on the mattress for how quickly he moves, but he doesn’t worry about being sexy when Erik’s hands wrap around his waist, kissing him so deeply he can feel the arch in his back, and nothing’s better than feeling all of Erik against him, their cocks grinding together.

Erik raises an eyebrow when Nicky starts to finger himself open easily, but he just says, “I’m a virgin, not a prude.”

Erik quickly takes over, and it’s different when it’s someone else, especially when that person’s fingers are longer and thicker, and know exactly where to quirk up until Nicky’s a teased out, wound up mess.

“Fuck, now, Erik,” Nicky whines and is immediately shut up by Erik’s full lips.

He starts to line up but Nicky pushes him away. “No, not-,” He laughs at how silly this will sound. “I can’t look at you right now. It’s too much.”

Erik understands immediately, because he’s Erik. Fuck, how did Nicky ever get this lucky?

Nicky turns around and leans on his hands and knees, then thinks better of it and grabs a pillow to hug close, dropping his head on the mattress.

When Erik sinks in, Nicky feels it in his entire body. His right hand fists the sheet but is quickly grabbed by Erik’s own, and they link fingers as Erik pushes in more.

It’s unlike anything Nicky’s ever felt, and he doesn’t know if it’s because it’s actual sex or because it’s Erik. It’s probably Erik. If sex for everyone was like this, nothing would ever get done in the world.

Erik kisses him behind his ear where he’s ticklish, and Nicky turns his head to smile a satisfied grin.

“You alright, Schatz?”

“Hmm,” Nicky mumbles, “‘s nice.”

When Erik bottoms out, it’s with a grunt in Nicky’s ear and Nicky feels so full and whole.

Erik’s thrusts continue to hit the right spot, and after a while Nicky starts meeting them by moving his hips back slightly, loving the impact of Erik’s thighs against his.

His own cock forgotten beneath him, he just wants Erik to pound harder, make Nicky feel it, make sure Nicky will feel it for a lot longer than just now.

He starts moving his hips back harder, and when Erik starts to slow down, he gestures behind him to grab at Erik’s hip and pull it close.

“Harder,” he whines, and Erik leans down to kiss his cheek, bite his jaw, lick his neck, and does as he’s told.

Erik’s grunts are getting louder, his thrusts harder and he wraps his arm around Nicky’s waist to lift him up, making Nicky moan when gravity sinks him down further on Erik’s cock.

One of Erik’s hands moves up to thumb at Nicky’s nipple, the other wrapping a firm hand around Nicky’s neglected cock, and it’s far too easy to get Nicky whining as he alternates being sunk on Erik’s cock and fucking up into Erik’s hand.

Erik’s magical hands make Nicky come in a matter of minutes and he doesn’t let Nicky calm down before wrapping them around his hips and lifting Nicky up and down on his own cock until he grunts and groans in Nicky’s ear, thrusts up a final time and Nicky can feel it as he comes, overstimulated and twitching, which makes Erik moan more. He turns Nicky’s head sideways so he can kiss him sloppily, and Nicky just slumps against him, completely undone.

“You with me, sweetheart?”

“Hmm,” is all Nicky can say. He knows he’s being moved but makes no effort to help. His eyes feel like they’re glued shut, the life fucked out of him. There are bright lights behind his eyelids, and he guesses Erik has carried him into the bathroom. Nicky is not a tiny man, and he’s discovering he loves being manhandled.

Erik holds him close as they shower, and Nicky knows now he could theoretically open his eyes and participate, but he just doesn’t feel like it. Erik doesn’t seem to mind taking care of him.

“I can see you grinning, baby,” Erik says and drops a kiss on his shoulder.

Nicky buries his head into Erik’s chest, takes advantage of the opportunity to feel Erik up. Even though he’s an athlete, he hasn’t seen many people look like this in real life. 

“When else would I get this chance?”

“Whenever you want, babe,” Erik replies. Nicky wasn’t too sure he had said that out loud. He certainly hadn’t meant to.

Nicky cracks his eyes open a sliver in the small, bright-as-fuck bathroom. “Sleepy.”

“Sure,” Erik smiles and kisses him. 

Erik deposits him in an armchair as he changes the sheets as quickly as he can, and Nicky pretends to snooze as he does it. Really it’s just interesting to see his muscles move as he does it.

He gets some of Erik’s sweats to wear, and Erik’s reaction to them around Nicky’s narrow hips almost has them go for another round, but Nicky is far too tired and happy to put in any effort. 

They cuddle up on the bed and Nicky opens his eyes to watch the moon light up Erik’s features.

“You staring at me?” Erik asks, his eyes closed but the corners of his mouth turned up.

“Hmm, yes,” Nicky gladly admits.

“How are you feeling?” Erik drags him closer by the hips, pushes one hand inside of the sweatpants and rests it on Nicky’s butt, which makes him chuckle.

“Lucky,” he says. “I feel lucky.”

Erik kisses him softly. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter!](http://twitter.com/neilmoony)


End file.
